Switched
by Lady Isis Rose
Summary: A mysterious girl appears and switches the lives of the people at the Hinata.All except for Keitaro who now has to find the girl to get things back to normal R&R please
1. Default Chapter

**Switched**

Summary: A mysterious girl appears at the Hinata one rainy night, lost and with nowhere to go. They allow her to stay but what they don't know is who exactly this girl is and what is to happen the next morning.

**Chapter One: Out Of The Rain**

Keitaro looked out the living room window of the Hinata at the rain falling heavily from the sky. It had been rainy hard since yesterday afternoon and showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. Everyone was sitting around the living room quietly doing their own thing. Su and Shinobu were on the floor watching t.v. Mitsune was passed out on the couch, sake bottles on the floor around her. Naru was sitting by the table with books opened around her, studying. Motoko was sitting quietly in a corner meditating and Mutsumi was on the other couch fast asleep.

Keitaro kept looking out at the rain that was still falling even harder now when he saw a dark figure out in the rain walking about the steps of the Hinata.

"Hey Naru, do you see something out there?" Keitaro said

Naru looked up from the book she was studying. Keitaro was pointing out the window he had been looking at for the past hours. She slowly got up and looked out the window. She saw nothing but rain flooding the outside of the Hinata.

"Keitaro, you've been looking out the window too long that now you starting to see things." Naru said hitting him on the head.

"Ow." He said rubbing his head "But I did see something out there."

"Whatever. Tell me when the spaceship comes to take you home." she said returning to her books to study.

Keitaro looked out the window _But I did see something out there. I know there's something there._ he thought. He looked out the window and there it was again. The figure was outside in a few feet from the window. It was raining so hard that Keitaro could only see blurry and couldn't make out what the figure was.

"There it is again. I'm telling you something's out there." Keitaro said. This time everyone looked away from what they were doing and stared at him.

"I told you already, there is nothing there." Naru said

"But it is. Look." he turned to look out the window but the figure had disappeared. Everyone was now looking out the window now.

"I don't see anything. Are you sure there was something out there." Shinobu asked

"I'm positive." Keitaro said

"I don't see anything either." Mutsumi said

"Neither do I." Mitsune said

"Naru's right. Your just seeing things. Get away from that window." Motoko said

Keitaro sighed and sat next to Shinobu as her and Su went back to watching t.v. The whole house was quiet and nothing could be heard but the t.v and the rain falling outside. Shinobu started getting thirsty and went to the kitchen to find something to drink. On her way back she stopped suddenly in front of the window. Looking out she saw a dark figure and started screaming.

"Shinobu what's wrong?" Mutsumi asked her

"Keitaro what did you do?" Naru said glaring at him

"I'm over here. I didn't do anything." Keitaro said

"There's something out there. Keitaro was right." Shinobu said

"Are you sure Shinobu?" Naru asked

"She's right there is something out there." Motoko said looking out the window. She quickly looked away and ran to the door "And i'm going to find out what it is."

"I'll come too." Naru said grabbing her jacket.

"I'll go too." Keitaro said

"Like I would leave in here alone with the rest of the girls." Naru said pulling him out the door as she followed Motoko.

They looked around the Hinata but with the rain it was almost impossible to see anything. They had nothing but light coats on and it was cold outside. After awhile they were getting soaked.

"Whoever it was must have left." Naru said as she started to head back inside

"No they haven't." Motoko said. Keitaro and Naru followed Motoko's gaze to the steps of the Hinata. There stood a blurry dark figure at the edge of the step.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Motoko said holding up her sword.

The dark figure stepped up to them revealing the cloaked figure of a girl soaking wet from the rain.Her face was completely covered by the cloak.

"I am very sorry if I have frightened you or your friends. I'm lost and i've been looking for a place to hid from the rain. Unfortunantly I have found no place to go." she said. Her voice was sweet and innocent. Motoko put her sword down.

"What is your name?" Motoko asked her

"My name is Ivy." the girl responded

"I'm Motoko. This is Naru and Keitaro." Motoko said introducing them

"Hello. Do you have a last name, Ivy?" Naru asked her

"I'm afraid not. I don't even think Ivy is my real name." Ivy said

"Well why don't you come inside and we can talk. Your soaking wet, you'll catch a cold if you stay out here any longer." Naru said holding out her hand.

"Thank you very much Miss. And again, i am sorry to have frightened you." Ivy said sweetly following them back into the house

Everyone was waiting in the livingroom for them. All wanting to know who the mysterious figure outside was. To their suprise not three but four people came inside. The three that went outside and a girl with a dark purple velvet cloak that covered her face.

"Who's that?" Su asked staring at the girl.

"Here name is Ivy." Motoko said

"Um... Ivy, don't you think you should get rid of that cloak?It's soaking wet" Keitaro said to her.

"Oh sorry. I forgot about it." Ivy said slowly removing her cloak.

Underneath the cloak was a girl of around sixteen. She was wearing a short longed sleeved grey blue dress which matched the color of her eyes. Her skin was almost pale and her hair was very light brown. Keitaro stared at her with his mouth open, he thought she was absolutly beautiful.

"Keitaro, you pervert. Stop staring at her like that." Naru said puching him out the now mysteriously open window out into the rain.

"Hello Ivy. I'm Shinobu." Shinobu said holding out her hand.

"I'm Kaolla, but they call me Su." Su said

"Hello, i'm Mutsumi"

"I am very pleased to meet you all. Who is your friend that is passed out on the couch" Ivy said pointing to Mitsune

"That's Mitsune." Shinobu said "She's usually like that."

"Well i will be very pleased to say hello to her if she wakes up."

Keitaro came back inside soaking wet from the rain and they all sat down on the couches to talk. No one noticing that another small dark figure was flying around outside in the rain past the window.


	2. Ivy's Spell

**Switched**

**Chapter Two: Ivy's Spell**

"So what are you doing around here on a night like this?" Naru asked

"Well I came here to find a relative of mine that is suppose to be living somewhere close by. You see my parents died around five years ago and the police have not yet found me a relative to stay with who is capable of taking care of me. So i've been living on my own." Ivy answered " A month ago I got a letter from a cousin asking me to come stay with her awhile but i haven't been able to find her home with all this rain."

"Well you can stay the night here Ivy.If it's alright with everyone else." Naru said. Everyone nodded.

"We can help you find your cousin tomorrow if the rain has stopped." Shinobu said.

"That is very kind of you and I will gladly accept your help." Ivy said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Right now it's late.I'll show you to your room if you want." Mutsumi said

"That would be nice."

Both girls headed up the stairs quietly talking together as they did. After awhile everyone else got tired and went upstairs to their own rooms to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivy was sleeping peacfully in the room they had let her stay in when she heard a light tapping on her window. She quickly got up and opened it. A small black dragon like creature came in and landed on the floor by the bed shaking the water from its wings.

"It's about time." the creature said

"I'm sorry Crete." Ivy said picking up the creature and putting him on the bed so he'd be warm. "I had to wait untill I was alone so that I could let you in."

"Yeah, whatever." Crete said snuggling up in the blankets. "Did you find your cousin at least?"

"No. Not yet. But I have found this house to be a good source of fun." Ivy said with a mischevious grin on her face.

"You planning to use your witch magic tonight?" Crete asked

"Of course i am. This house has much negative energy." a mirror appeared in front of her "Each one has their own personality that seperates them from the others but they don't understand what it is like to be one another."

"So your switching their personalities then? This ought to be fun."

"Let them learn for just a bit what it is like to be one another. Their personalities will change with each coming week untill they know what it is that make other people themselves. Let us hope they learn something from this."

Blacksmoke appeared going slowly out the door and separating in the hall as it went under the doors and encircled the sleeping people inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning everyone woke up feeling strange. None of them felt as if they got enough sleep that night. Keitaro walked down the hall to the stairs for breakfast passing Motoko on his way.

"Morning Motoko." he said sleepily

"Good morning Keitaro." Motoko said cheerfully.

Keitaro looked at her. She looked pretty cheerful this morning._ Must be in a good mood this morning. _he thought. _wait what is she wearing?_ he turned around to look at her again as she was going into her room. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing a blue dress.

"I thought Motoko hated wearing dresses." Keitaro said to himself as he went down stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Shinobu do you know what's up with...................Su!" he said stopping as he noticed that Shinobu was not there.

"Morning Keitaro." Su said

"Where's Shinobu?" he asked

"I think she's still asleep." Su answered

"what about breakfast then?"

"Motoko just finished cooking it." she said pointing to the table where Motoko had put the food.

"Well if your done asking questions, i'm going to my room to study." she said as she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Su studying?" Keitaro said aloud. "Usually by now she's making some crazy machine to kill me with. This is a strange morning."

Of course it was indeed a strange morning do to Ivy's spell which none of them knew of yet. Ivy and the dragon like creature on the other hand had left early that morning as the sun was rising.

"Too bad I can't stick around for the fun." she said as she was leaving.

"Trust me that's the last thing they'll need right now." Crete said "Now let's find your cousin so we can fix our own little problem. Hopefully one of them will be able to help."

It was of course a suprise to everyone to find their visitor missing but they knew she wouldn't have stayed so long any ways. Keitaro on the other hand was getting more of a suprise on his own.

* * *

Well I do hope that you like my story o far. This chapter is a little short I think but I hope it is okay. Please review so that I may continue to write this story. 


	3. Crazy Day

Thank you to all that have reviewed. I am very glad that you are enjoying the story so far. Just so you know so far, if you could tell in the last chapter, Motoko is switched with Shinobu and Su is switched with Naru as it seems. The rest of the switches will be in the rest of this chapter.

**Switched**

**Chapter Three: Crazy Day**

After finishing breakfast Keitaro went outside for a walk. Most of the girls were still asleep so he probably wouldn't see them untill later in the day. He was starting to wonder why Motoko and Su were acting weird. Motoko seemed alot nicer tohim today and Su kept complaining on how she was going to have to spend the day studying for a test she was having at school on Tuesday. Usually Su was in her room making another dangerous invention like most Saturdays and Motoko was usually training with her sword. Right now she was in the kitchen cooking and suprisingly her cooking was really good.

As he was walking down the last few steps of the Hinata something hit him in the back of the head and he fell down the steps.

"Sorry Keitaro." he heard a voice say from the top of the steps. He got up rubbing his head and looked at the top of the steps. There was Mutsumi with some kind of control in her hands.She pressed a button on the control and Keitaro head a strange noise coming from the ground. He looked down and saw a mechanical turtle, like the one Su usually made, flying up to where Mutsumi was.

"Sorry Keitaro," Mutsumi said again as she came down the steps "I was testing out this new invention. I guess it still needs some work."

'_I thought Su was the crazy inventor._' he thought "It's okay Mutsumi, just be careful next time." he said to her.

"Well i'm going to go fix this." she said "See you later. Bye." Mutsumi ran back up the stairs of the Hinata and went inside.

Keitaro continued his walk aroun the Hinata when he suddenly tripped on something. He looked down, it was an empty sake bottle.

"I thought we told Mitsune not to leave these lying around." Keitaro said to himself as he picked up the bottle and threw it away. After walking around for about a half hour more he went back up stairs to the Hinata. As he went up the stairs he tripped over another empty sake bottle. "Mitsune!" he yelled.

As soon as he got inside he went upstairs to Mitsune's room with at least two empty bottles sake he had tripped over outside. "Mitsune," he said opening the door. As soon as he opened the door a sword came at him sending flying to the wall. He thought it was Motoko attacking him but when he gained conciousness he saw Mitsune holding a sword in her hands.

"What do you think you're doing coming into my room without my permission you pervert." Mitsune said to him angrily.

"Hey what's happening out here?" a voice said.

They both turned to see Naru with a bottle of sake in her hands. She took a sip then looked back at them. Keitaro was expecting her to punch him in the face and send him flying to the next town. But to his suprise she just stood there looking at them, waiting for one of them to say something and every now and them took sips from her bottle of sake.

"This pervert was trying to sneek into my room." Kitsune told Naru

"No I wasn't. i was just going to tell you to please not leave your empty sake bottles lying around.I tripped over three of them already." Keitaro said hoping she would believe him and that Naru wouldn't punch him.

"I don't drink sake. so don't accuse me of something that i didn't do." Kitsune said

"Those are mine.I guess I forgot to pick them up last night." Naru said

"Since when do you drink, Naru?" Keitaro asked her.

"Since always. And Kitsune if your going to kill Keitaro would you mind keeping it down. I have a huge headache." Naru said walking back to her room and closing the door.

As soon as Naru disappeared Mitsune went back to Keitaro still holding the sword in her hands but to her suprise he was gone. She looked around the hall and saw him running away as fast as he could down the stairs.

"Hey get back here you pervert. I'm not through with you yet." she yelled after him.

Keitaro ran down the stairs to the living room before he stopped out of breathe. He looked back and lucky for him Mitsune wasn't chasing after him with the sword she had attacked him with.

"Are you okay Keitaro?" Shinobu asked as Keitaro collapsed on the couch.

"I guess if by okay you mean almost getting killed by Kitsune then yes." Keitaro responded. _At least Shinobu seems to be acting herself. Unlike everyone else in this house right now._ he thought to himself.

"Want me to get you a glass of water?" Shinobu asked him

"Yeah that would be great." he said

"Okay. I'll be right back then." Shinobu said, getting up from the other couch where she had been sitting to go to the kitchen. As she was walking towards the kitchen she just suddenly fainted falling to the floor.

"Shinobu? Shinobu are you okay? what's wrong?" Keitaro said as he picked her up from the floor.

Shinobu slowly opened her eyes and slowly got up "I'm okay Keitaro. But I probably should lie down for a bit." Shinobu said as she walked to the sofa.

"Are you sure Shinobu?" Keitaro asked her

"Yes. I'm fine." Shinobu said smiling

"Okay, if your sure. I'm going to the kitchen to get some water." he said as he headed towards the kitchen. When he went in he found Motoko by the stove cutting up some vegtables.

"Hello Motoko. What are you doing?" Keitaro asked as he got a glass from one of the cabinets and filled it with water.

"I'm getting lunch ready." Motoko answered

Keitaro looked at her. She was still wearing the blue dress he saw her in this morning. Motoko notice him looking at her and turned away from the counter to face him.

"Is something wrong Keitaro?" she asked

"No it's just that I thought you didn't like wearing dresses." he said

"You don't think I look pretty in one?" Motoko said with a hurt expression on her face.

"No it's not that. I think you look beautiful in a dress. It's just a little strange to see you wearing on." Keitaro quickly said.

"Motoko have you seen my math book? I have to finish studying and I can't find it." Su said comming in from the kitchen.

"No I haven't seen it. Have you checked the livingroom?" Motoko said.

"No.I'll go right now and look." and she disappeared from the kitchen

"Well i'm going upstairs." Keitaro said "I have my own studying to do."

"Okay Keitaro." Motoko said "I'll call you when lunch is ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So far this has turned out to be one strange day." Keitaro said to himself looking away from the book he was studying. "The girls all seem to be acting really strange."

"Su is actually studying.Naru is drinking.Motoko is being nice to me. And Kitsune is trying to kill me with a sword. I wonder where she even got that thing from." Keitaro said with a sigh. "I wonder if it has anything to do with that girl from the other night. Everything was fine untill she came."

Keitaro thought for a moment "I am wondering where she disappeared to this morning.Well I guess she must be looking for her cousin still. I hope I get to see her again soon."

And soon they all would..........


	4. Stranger In Blue

**Switched**

**Chapter Four: Stranger In Blue**

Ivy crossed the garden of the large two story house, Crete flying at her side. It was almost a week since she had left the Hinata to search for her cousin Violet and finally she had found her.

"This looks like Violet's place alright." Ivy said knocking on the door

"Do we really have to stay here? No offense but your cousin's a nutcase." Crete said landing on her shoulder.

"It would be better than staying with Aunt Athena who keeps trying to boil you into a stew." Ivy said. The door opened and only dark could be seen inside the house.

"Come in dear cousin." a haunting voice said from inside. Then lightning appeared out of no where in the sky.

"This is better how?" Crete said as he followed her into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Keitaro, are you awake?Breakfast is ready and you better hurry before Mutsumi eats everything." Motoko said standing outside his door.

"I'll be right there." Keitaro said lazily getting up from his bed and putting his glasses on. "Wow, what a dream that was last night. Just glad its not real and that everyone here is acting like their normal self."

After getting dressed Keitaro started heading to the kitchen with the belief that the events of the day before were just a dream but that soon changed when he sat down at the table for breakfast with everyone else. As soon as he sat down Motoko handed him his plate and he saw that Shinobu was missing.

"Where's Shinobu?" he asked

"She wasn't feeling well today so she's staying in her room." Motoko answered.

"Good morning everyone." Naru said coming in for breakfast with a bottle of sake in her hands.

"Naru it's morning, you shouldn't be drinking this early." Motoko said taking the bottle from her hands and replacing it with a plate of food.

"I always drink, what's the point?" Naru said taking back the bottle and taking a long drink from it.

"You shouldn't bother taking the bottle away Motoko, she has a dozen more upstairs hidden in her room." Mutsumi said with her mouth full of food.

After breakfast Keitaro went outside for a walk. So far the things were pretty much like yesterday and he now knew what had happened wasn't a dream. But he did wonder why all the girls were acting so strangely, so unlike themselves. After awhile he started thinking 'Maybe this is just one of their tricks. they're probably just fooling around, they'll be back to being themselves again by noon I bet.'

"Oh, but it isn't a trick dear boy." an eerie voice said from behind him, making him jump. Keitaro turned around to see a figure dressed in black with a blue cloak on covering their face from view.

"Who are you?" he asked the strange figure.

"Just someone who knows what is really happening, that it is not a trick your friends are playing. It is a spell they have been put under." the figure said

"Okay, now I don't really understand what you're talking about." he said

"You have seen the girl, Ivy. Yes?"

"Yeah, she stayed with us a few days ago. But what does she have to do with this?" he asked.

"There is much you don't know." the figure said

"Well if you would tell me I would." he said. Then right before his eyes, the cloaked figure started to disappear.

"Soon you'll know." was what the cloaked figure said before completely vanishing into the air.

"Well that was strange." he said to himself "Wonder who that was."

He continued his walk around the Hinata, keeping a look out for the cloaked figure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Violet, stop hiding and come out already. I can't keep talking to you if I don't know where you are." Ivy said looking around the dark house. She had tried turning on the light so she could see but the switch was stuck and wouldn't work. She had been talking to her cousin for only a couple of minutes but she found it hard to speak to Violet when she couldn't even see her.

"Alright, if you'll quit walking around in circles. Your starting to make me dizzy." Violet said.

A few seconds later Violet appeared from among the darkness near the door. She had long curly dark brown hair, grey eyes and light, browned skin. She was dressed in purple and lavenders.

"Happy now." she asked Ivy.

"Very, now are you going to be able to help me or not?" Ivy asked

"I know a spell and a potion to help but the ingrediants are hard to come by now a days." she said.

"Tell me what you need and I will get it for you." Ivy said.

"Here is a list. You need all of them for the spell to work." she said handing Ivy a long list of ingrediants.

"I will be back soon, cousin." Ivy said opening the door and going out with Crete ahead of her, thankful to be outside again.

"Well that went better than I expected." Ivy said to Crete as they headed down the street.

"Yeah, but I still don't trust her." Crete said

"What could happen if we find she can not be trusted?" she asked

"Not sure, but it's not likely to be something good." he said

"Stop worrying. Everything will be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Keitaro walked around the town, he got the feeling that he was being followed. It made him uncomfortable. After awhile he stopped and turned around. The cloaked figure was there walking slowly in the opposite direction of him.

"Hey, wait!" he said running towards the figure.

* * *

Thank you for reading and i'm sorry if I took to long to update. The next chapter will be up soon if school doesn't get too much in the way. Please Review.

And Happy New Year's


End file.
